Forever
by noodlecat0328
Summary: Firepaw was always the mean one. She hated everyone else, and thought she'd never have a friend... until she met her.


Firepaw stalked out of camp. How dare they yell at her like that? She was only teaching Leafpaw a lesson. She'll prove to them that she WILL be WindClan leader one day. Her mentor, Kinkpelt, had told her to stop bossing the other apprentices around, but they were all so stupid! Now, Kinkpelt ordered her to go find moss near the RiverClan border for the elders.

"Stupid Leafpaw," She muttered angrily "She had to start crying, didn't she?" She took in a deep breath, and gagged. _RiverClan! Disgusting! _Their fishy scent filled her mouth.

"Patrol... nearby too." She muttered. The scent became heavily, and Firepaw coughed

"WindClan!" A small voice meowed urgently. Firepaw padded forward, hoping to catch intruders. Instead, she saw three RiverClan apprentices sneaking around the border. _Oh no, not near my territory! _

"Hey you!" Firepaw stalked out of the reeds "What do you think you're doing?" They jumped backwards

"Darkpaw..." She heard one of them stutter nervously.

"Who are you?" A small black she cat meowed loudly, green eyes challenging.

"I should be asking you." Firepaw stared her down "Why are you so close to WindClan territory."

"None of your business. Mosskit, get off of me!" She meowed to a tiny gray cat. The kit looked stunned, and backed away.

"Kit?" She sniggered "I didn't know RiverClan let their kits wander around."

Darkpaw glared at her, but didn't reply.

"We're not on your territory." One of the kits spoke up. Firepaw bared her teeth in a growl.

"Back off! She's right," Darkpaw bared her teeth "We're not even on your territory."

Firepaw growled "One toe across the border, I'll shred you." Darkpaw was about to reply, when she was interrupted

"Mosskit! What are you doing here?" Another RiverClan apprentice appeared. She glared at Darkpaw with hatred in her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"What, too scared to talk?" Firepaw couldn't help but say. The apprentice opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. She gathered the two kits and padded away.

"Stupid." Darkpaw muttered. The two apprentices shared a glance, and laughed.

"I know, they are all so.. slow." Firepaw meowed. She finally found someone who agreed with her.

"They are."

Firepaw shuffled her paws, not knowing what to say. "Well.. I should go. Bye." Without wariting for a response, she turned and left.

Feeling much happier, Firepaw used her claws to scratch pieces of moss from the trees. She gathered the pieces and carried them back to camp.

"Firepaw, go clean the elder's den." Kinkpelt ordered. Firepaw glared at her mentor, dropping the moss. She looked around for Leafpaw or Sparrowpaw, but neither were in sight. Sighing, she padded towards the elder's den. Luckily, none of the elders were there. She gathered the smelly moss, and spread the fresh across quickly.

"Make sure it's neat!"

Firepaw ignored her, and exited the den. She padded around, not knowing what to do. Finally she yawned and padded inside the apprentice den. Her nest was pushed to the side.

"Stupid cats," She muttered as she pushed her nest back to where it should be. "There." She laid in her nest and quickly fell asleep.

(NEXT DAY)

The gathering was tonight. Firepaw couldn't wait to go. If she were to be WindClan leader, she must know her enemies.

"Maybe I'll see Darkpaw there." Surprisingly, Firepaw liked the cat. She was strong, and independent. The clans needed more people like her.

"Firepaw, Leafpaw, you're going to the gathering tonight." Grasstail meowed.

"Awesome!" Leafpaw exclaimed. Firepaw snorted, only Leafpaw would get so excited over a gathering.

"Get ready, we'll be leaving soon."

Firepaw flicked through the fresh kill pile, picking a plump vole for herself. She could tell Leafpaw wanted it, but took it anyways. _First come, first serve! _She settled down to eat. Looking around, she saw that she was the only one alone.

"Leafpaw, you wanna eat with me?" She heard Sparrowpaw ask

"Sure!"

She finally saw how.. lonely she was. Since she was a kit, she had always been different from the other kits. Her mother never really cared for her. Firepaw was always the kit in the corner...

"Let's go!" Lightstar meowed from the entrance. Firepaw padded behind the rest of the cats, following them to Fourtrees.

She looked around for RiverClan. Stormstar was leading them out to the clearing. Darkpaw was in the very back, alone.

"Darkpaw." She meowed. The RiverClan apprentice looked up, shocked

"You... Hi."

The two apprentices padded awkwardly together, neither used to being with others.

"So, how's.. life?" Firepaw meowed

"Great." She wondered if Darkpaw was going to join the other RiverClan apprentices. She stayed.

"Aren't you going to join your clan mates?" Darkpaw asked

"No, they're too... soft."

"I know! That's how mine are!"

"Sometimes, I just want to leave the clans and be on my own."

"Yes!" Darkpaw's eyes lit up "I always want to!"

It was like a spark occurred between the two apprentices. It was instant friendship. Over the next few months, they became closer and closer.

"No!" Firepaw turned around, seeing Breezefur dash across the clearing.

"Kinkpelt is dead!" He wailed "RiverClan killed her!"

Lightstar jumped up. "We must get revenge. RiverClan can't push us around like this!"

The clan chanted approval. "Breezefur, Whiteclaw, Fuzztail, Firepaw, and Sparrowpaw come with me." He flicked his tail, and the patrol followed. _What, no! I don't want to fight Darkpaw!_ She thought as she followed them out. The RiverClan patrol was right at the border, teeth bared. Darkpaw was at the very back, claws unsheathed.

"Go!" came Lightstar's order. The cats sprung at each other, claws tearing. Blood splattered, but Firepaw ran towards her only friend.

"Darkpaw!"

"Firepaw!"

"Let's get out of here! I don't want to hurt you!"

The two friends ran towards the twolegplace, but was stopped by Breezefur.

"You!" He pounced onto Darkpaw, but Firepaw stepped in front of him.

"Why are you helping her?" Breezefur growled "Are you betraying WindClan?"

"No!" Firepaw cried. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she couldn't have her only friend die. He jumped again, and this time didn't stop. Firepaw blocked his blow from Darkpaw, but instead got hurt herself. Blood poured from her neck, and she saw the light.

"Firepaw, no!" Darkpaw cried.

She attacked Breezefur with all her might. He swiped at her, claws scratching at her throat. She tried to attack his eyes, but instead received a sharp stab at her stomach. She felt blood pour out of her and fell. Last thing she saw was Firepaw, lying on the grass as if she was asleep.


End file.
